


Round 2

by Shenchih



Series: Game start [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenchih/pseuds/Shenchih
Summary: 一天好長好長，早餐後⋯Round 2
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Game start [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794118
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Round 2

**Author's Note:**

> 這系列希望能一直甜下去，一樣短短的，但不知節奏是不是有點緩慢了，anyway 很開心產出Round 2，希望你們喜歡：）

Kara 回頭，坐在高腳椅上，一邊享受著飲著咖啡，一邊看著Alex 洗碗盤的背影，紅棕色的頭髮長度落在白皙的脖子上，更顯得艷紅，眼前的美景，配合著一杯香濃咖啡，不需要黃色的太陽，她便已經是活力滿滿了。

重點是Alex身著隨意的居家T-shirt 、運動長褲，沒有任何打扮對她，怎麼也能散發如此的魅力，真是不懂，Kara 傻傻的笑著那無時無刻都被她吸引著的自己，眼中只能看見她的自己，心想，這個女人到底給她施了什麼魔法，讓自己眼中除了她之外，再也容不下別人，她真的沒有想過自己能遇見這麼一個人，如果不是Alex ，Kara不知道自己是不是能成為現在的自己，成為Supergirl ，成為Kara Danver，同時也是Kara Zoe-El。

她想到了她們相遇的第一天，她在房子裡面，透過窗戶盯著自己，而自己從遠處看見了她，也許，從那一眼開始她們就註定會結下不解之緣，而現在，她們真真實實的在一起了。

Alex 完成碗盤的清洗，用毛巾擦乾自己的手後，轉過身來，正巧在半路碰上Kara 的視線，看著她雙肘撐著桌子，雙手捧著馬克杯，遮住了半張臉，唇對著杯緣一口又一口的啜飲著，雙腳還一邊在椅子前晃阿晃的，就像個小孩，玩到了自己最喜歡的玩具，吃到了自己最喜歡的糖果，眼神是那樣的閃閃發亮，帶著喜愛卻又淘氣，那是Kara 特有的眼神，也是Alex 最愛Kara 的一種神情，Alex 不禁看傻了。

Kara 眼神的笑意加深，突然，一眨眼間，Kara 距離Alex 只有一公分的距離，Alex 被放大的Kara 嚇了一跳，身體自動往後靠在櫃台上，拉開了距離。

Kara 雙手撐在Alex 兩邊的櫃台上，身體往前，將她牢牢的困在自己的所圍出來的親密空間裡，笑瞇瞇的問：「我讓你看傻了嗎？」

「才⋯沒有！」被看穿還被調侃的Alex 當然立馬否認，但雙頰還是略為染上了粉色，她害羞的樣子，Kara 也永遠看不膩。

「不誠實，不過，⋯」Kara 邊說邊接近，當兩片雙唇快要撞上的時候，Kara 身體卻故意的往後，這讓受到吸引往前的Alex 撲了空，不甘的正要回擊時，「你⋯嗯唔⋯」Kara 沒有給她反應的時間，快速的向前的吻了上去，舌頭趁這人說話時長驅直入，貪戀的掠奪她的甜美，手則從檯面上移動過來環在她的腰間，Alex 只矜持了一秒的時間，便自動的攬住了她的頸脖，沈迷在Kara強勢的親吻之中。

終於，又吻到了Alex ，還報了剛剛的仇，Kara 的心情只能用暢快兩個字形容，對於Alex 的順從，Kara 感到滿意，這是Alex 不能抗拒自己的表現，直到Alex 輕推著她，Kara 才不捨的退開。

「你，小混蛋。」好不容易讓Kara 放開了她，Alex 大口的呼吸，讓肺部充滿新鮮的空氣。

對於這句不算抱怨的抱怨，Kara 只是笑了笑，甜蜜的回了「你喜歡！」

這個外星小混蛋，有時候自己真的拿她沒輒，Alex 決定不跟她鬥，先讓她贏了這一回，反正還有一整天的時間，結局誰輸誰贏還不知道呢！

「好了，放開我。」她拍拍Kara 在自己腰間的手。

「不放，我想你。」Kara 抱的更緊些 ，頭靠在Alex 的頸窩下左右來回的滾動。

今天的她，想這樣一直待在她的身邊，因為Kara 也發現到了一件事，自己已經很久沒有這樣擁抱這Alex 了，不是說Kara 不愛，只是她們很久沒有屬於兩人的時間了，Alex 總是忙碌，而自己也是，加上自己最近有些太熱衷於Supergirl ，雖然她們在一起，每晚固定的溫存著，但實情是她們總是沒能有時間的好好坐下來說說話，談談心，連她們的性愛也常常被迫中止，很少能不疾不徐的完成，善解人意的Alex 倒是從來都沒有說什麼（除了昨天用行動表示了她的不滿之外），而直到現在，Kara 才發現她有多喜歡將Alex 抱在懷裡的感覺，她有多想念Alex 和Alex 親暱的互動，原來，自己冷落了Alex這麼長時間，她想讓Alex 知道，自己對此感到抱歉，因此，她更加珍惜每分每秒在Alex 身邊的時光。

Alex 覺得Kara 今天像個橡皮糖，一直黏著自己不放，從早上睜開雙眼開始，她就抱著自己，剛剛吃飯時也是，接著是現在，但老實說Alex 一點都不討厭，Kara 略高的體溫像和煦的陽光帶給Alex柔和的溫暖，反而是越來越讓人捨不得離開她。

Alex 寵溺的看著那人的側臉，嘴角還牽動著笑意，明明就應該推開Kara 的，不該這麼輕易的就被她哄著，但Alex 不想破壞得來不易的寧靜，也許晚一點吧！於是，她順從了心底的聲音，她輕輕的吻了下金髮接近太陽穴的位置，跟著抱著這個外星小混蛋，微微的搖擺著身體。

這一刻，她們安靜的，享受著純粹的擁抱，填滿了近期心靈上的空缺。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read. :)  
> Always, just let me know what you think.
> 
> 可以的話跟我聊聊你們的想法吧。


End file.
